


梦境狂想曲

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 萨老师割手磕安定药睡着之后被小莫发现然后小莫用屁股qz萨老师的故事睡j有，萨列里top，清醒后你情我愿，双向暗恋（如果有意外就是莫扎特渣了





	梦境狂想曲

莫扎特叼着玫瑰，不知道第多少次攀着萨列里房间外的墙砖去够他卧室阳台的围栏。现在正是太阳刚刚落山的傍晚，深蓝的天空边缘还带着一点暖色。如果有人抬起头来，也许能看到维也纳的新秀正拼了命地像个私会情人的登徒子一样爬宫廷乐师的窗。  
这可不能怪我，是老管家不让我进门的！  
莫扎特用玫瑰花茎磨了磨牙，努力把自己拉长成一条金黄色的猫猫虫。他终于握住了大理石的围栏，手上一使劲把自己上半身拉上了台子，随后蹭着蹭着把自己挪了上去。  
萨列里的房间窗帘一如既往地合着，内部一丝光亮都没有透出来。莫扎特习以为常地把脸凑近玻璃窗，整理了一下自己的发型和外套，摆出自认为最骚包的造型才非法入侵民宅。  
“晚上好啊大师！”  
莫扎特一边喊出来一边闭上眼睛，准备迎接飞到脸上的甜点，碟子或者乐谱。然而他绷紧肌肉等了半分钟也没有受到预想中的攻击，小天才好奇地睁开眼睛，却在房间角落里发现了一个蜷缩着的影子。  
这下他真的僵住了。放在床头柜上的烛台几乎燃到了尽头，顺着白色的蜡烛壁在银色的托盘里积成一滩。昏暗的烛光没法照亮躺在地上之人的面部，却照亮了他垂在一侧的手臂，上面略微发黑的血红刺痛了莫扎特的眼睛。  
“萨列里!”  
莫扎特猛地扑了过去，却被床边的什么东西绊了一下，没掌握住平衡倒在了地毯上。他就着这个姿势手忙脚乱地爬到萨列里身边，探到了人的呼吸后才放松了受惊的猫一般的脊背，从趴着换为坐着的姿态，让自己的眼睛逐渐适应黑暗。  
屋内的景物渐次清晰起来，莫扎特握住萨列里垂在一边的手，肢体末端因为缺血已经变得冰凉。他急急忙忙地想要把那只手放在心口暖上一暖，却连带着抓起了下面的一块布料。血液浸透了它，让柔软的布变成了黑红色的硬块。  
被他拉起来的手臂上遍布着七横八竖的伤口，却大多远离筋腱和血管。萨列里眉头紧皱，没有对他的行为做出任何反抗，只是轻微蜷缩了一下手指。他的长发有些杂乱地垂落在地毯上，旁散落着白色的药片，而莫扎特对此并不陌生：在他被脑内烦人的音符和主教无理的要求困扰时，他也会求助于这些小药片。  
伤口已经不再流血了，莫扎特小心翼翼地将上面半凝固的血液擦掉——他实在是不常做这种照顾人的活，手下轻重把握不好，萨列里似乎在睡梦中察觉到了疼痛，眉头锁得更死了。莫扎特只好停下手上的动作，俯下身去试图把这位乐师抱起来，结果却触到了什么熟悉的东西。  
那是乐谱纸，尽管很不合时宜，但是莫扎特音乐家的职业病促使他拿起那些谱子凑到灯光下浏览。只扫了一眼他就看出来这是他新作的上半部分，下半部分正抓在萨列里没有受伤的手里，连带着一把锋利的拆信刀一起。  
他的朋友显然为此饱受折磨。莫扎特现在可笑不出来了，他并不是对萨列里的痛苦一无所知——事实上，如同萨列里轻易地读懂莫扎特的音乐，他也能从这位大师身上最微小的细节读出他的爱慕和嫉妒。  
他的安东尼奥啊，总是这么平凡而迷人。尽管他渴望疼痛和失血带来的快感将他从无边的嫉妒中惩戒解脱，却也无法下定决心毁掉自己的手，毁掉他的音乐，他和莫扎特鲜少的共同点。他创造伤口的手稳健有力，甚至找了布料防止染脏地毯留下痕迹，却又无法从这种理性的痛苦中得到安宁，甚至不得不借助药物才能进入梦境中寻求片刻安稳——也并不安稳。  
莫扎特叹息着躺了下去，抱住他昏睡着的大师。他将自己挪进萨列里的怀里，亲吻萨列里的眉心，抚平那些刺眼的褶皱，小心地避开伤痕累累的手臂。  
“安东尼奥。安东尼奥。安东尼奥。”  
莫扎特轻声呼唤着挣扎的灵魂，萨列里在这若有若无的安抚中看起来稍微放松了些许，不再蜷缩的那么紧。莫扎特顺势把自己贴的更近了些，惊讶地发现自己的大腿抵上了什么。  
“上帝啊……我从前以为您比我还要接近那全能的主，毕竟我真的不敢相信一个人类竟然全无欲望。”  
他喃喃自语了两句，突然又兴奋了起来。莫扎特把萨列里手上的乐谱拽出来丢开（这花了一些力气，萨列里把他们拽的死紧），随手扔在了一旁。乐谱落在被随手扔在地上的玫瑰边，又被布料上的血脏污，但是莫扎特毫不在意。这种东西他现在就可以给他的安东尼奥再写十篇！  
不过现在他有更重要的事情要做。莫扎特环抱着萨列里的肩，一边呼唤他的名字一边顺着他黑色的头发，将这只紧张过度的大猫慢慢展开。他甚至哼起了摇篮曲的调子——上次康斯坦斯好像是这么哄孤儿院里的孩子的？  
原谅这个小沃尔夫冈吧，他还没照顾过人呢！好在睡着的萨列里对此也要求不高，乐师松开了紧皱的眉头，在梦中微不可闻地嗟叹了一句。  
“阿马德乌斯……”  
“Oui！”  
然而任凭莫扎特坐直身子把他那双明亮的吓人的眼睛眨落千百颗星星，萨列里也没有要醒的意思。小天才破天荒地觉得有点委屈，但是又很快晃了晃脑袋，开始翻找起身上的口袋来：好吧，好吧，至少他能确定这位把自己裹的像是贞洁修女的大师勃起时心里想的是他了！  
多亏了平时混迹在女士（没准还有男士）裙下的浪荡经验，莫扎特很快从不知道哪个口袋里摸出一瓶子润滑油来。他急匆匆把萨列里的裤子扒到了膝盖窝，对方半勃起的性器便弹到了他的大腿内侧——看起来尺寸还不小，莫扎特回忆了一下平时看到的萨列里，由衷感到惋惜。  
等下，明天大师起来看到之后会不会羞愤欲死到从窗口跳出去，或者把我从窗口扔出去啊。想到这里的莫扎特手头一滞，马上又调动他灵活的脑袋得了解决对策。他先是拎起那把拆信刀，蹑手蹑脚地把它先从窗口丢了出去，然后又折回来，干脆利落地把自己的裤子脱了，拧开瓶盖淋上些许就往自己身后探。  
安东尼奥要是能把我扔出去，我就改姓萨列里。  
小天才为自己的决策自鸣得意了几秒钟，却忘记了在和男人做爱——还是在下面——这一点上也是毫无经验。好在为了演奏而剪去指甲的手指不至于伤到自己，可是即便如此，手指探进身体里的感觉还是异常到让他没法维持跪坐的姿势。  
莫扎特不喜欢委屈自己，所以他放松了撑着自己的那只手，顺势趴在了萨列里身上。他们胸腹相贴，而自己的大腿紧贴着他的性器，莫扎特恶趣味地夹紧大腿，像是街边酒馆里的妓女一样摩擦着它——他满意地感受到它变得更硬了。  
开拓自己的身体并不容易，好在莫扎特至少不是毫无了解。手指从身后探入的姿势没法让它们进入的太深，他很快找到了合适的角度，模仿着性交的姿势让它们和肠壁就着润滑油发出清晰的水声。屋内安静的出奇，他伸长脖颈发出一声带着鼻音的呻吟，在看到萨列里依旧沉迷于噩梦中的面容时感受到了些许不快。  
于是他伸手握住了他的手，十指相交的境况让他们手上那些位置相似的茧子彼此摩擦。这是莫扎特第一次意识到萨列里是个和他一样的为了音乐而疯狂的音乐家，他们付出了相似的竭尽全力的努力，萨列里只比他少了些许的天赋——旁人甚至察觉不到这其中的差距。  
可是萨列里明白，正如莫扎特也对此一清二楚。上帝给了他理解天籁之音的能力却没给他相同的才能，这让萨列里痛苦万分：他不屑于说谎，因此他一辈子无法达到莫扎特的高度，也无法用苍白的谎言使自己免于绝望。他坚定而强大，向上帝坦诚自己的嫉妒，欲望和爱，却又像每一个脆弱的人一样无法逃离自己的阴影，只能保持最理智的距离看着他的神和神的音乐。  
莫扎特想起那些音乐会，歌剧和舞会，想起那个站在不远也不近的地方，永远礼数周全的黑色身影。他纤长有力的指尖端着玻璃酒杯，黑色的布料包裹着他的腰身和大腿……  
这些画面让莫扎特觉得燥热，甚至超过了他第一次和萨尔茨堡的姑娘上床时的热度。他草草从身后抽出手指，润滑油和肠液混合着从指尖牵出一条下坠的完美弧线，可惜当事双方谁也看不到。他往下挪了挪，就着这手乱七八糟的液体握住了萨列里的性器和自己的靠在一起，不慎娴熟地上下撸动。大概这感觉实在是好不到哪去，但我们没法苛求他有更多技巧：如果随意弹首曲子就能有姑娘投怀送抱，谁还会去选择在深夜里可怜巴巴自慰？（除了安东尼奥，莫扎特如是补充）  
好在还睡着的萨列里不会对服务质量提出抗议，他最大的反应也只是又略微皱了皱眉，脸上泛起红色——莫扎特本以为他要醒了的，期待又不期待了一会，却看到萨列里没什么后续反应了。  
这要是传出去，整个维也纳怕不是都知道莫扎特大师有恋尸癖了！莫扎特长长地哀叹了一声，凑过去亲吻他因为痛楚而无意间自己咬破的唇。干涸的血液味道尝起来不是很好，但加上糖浆的味道就变得甜腥。莫扎特推测今天的餐后甜点大概是巧克力布朗尼。  
不可否认这样的萨列里比起平日那个躲他远远的禁欲乐师要诱人的多，莫扎特便也从这种性事中找到更多的动力。他撑着自己抬了抬身体，对准了完全勃起的性器便坐了下去。开始还算顺利，然而只到一半莫扎特就开始后悔自己出于冲动没有再多做一些准备。  
后半段穴道依旧生涩，这让身体被劈开的感觉变得格外清晰，他不得不停下来休息一会，再继续让性器在自己身体里推进。好不容易坐到了底，莫扎特的金发已经被汗水打湿成一络络，贴在他的脸颊上——身体的燥热更甚了，他干脆把那件风骚的外套拽了下来扔在一边，只留下一件白色的花领衬衫。  
即便是停下了动作，身体对异物自动的排斥反应还是让莫扎特有口难言。肠壁蠕动着想要抗拒，反倒描摹出那正在侵犯他（虽然明明是他在侵犯别人）的凶器。好吧，好吧！都做到这一步了，不爽岂不是亏了！莫扎特轻轻咬了一口萨列里的鼻尖，尝试着让自己放松，再放松，然后腰部发力让下半身抬起来一些。  
性器抽离的感觉像是在肠道内里形成了一小段低压，缓慢的动作反而加深了身体的感触，柔软的内壁仿佛被整个向外带了些许。莫扎特被这让人意乱情迷的独特感受刺激得指尖颤抖，他觉得自己快要叫出来了，然而此时体内的性器正好因着他乱颤的腰擦过了某个点。  
这下莫扎特是真的叫出来了，过多的快感顶的他眼前发白，绷着腰的力气也维持不住，整个人塌在了萨列里身上。完全放松的穴道轻而易举将刚撤出些许的性器重新吞入，而莫扎特自己的那根则直直顶在萨列里的礼服外套上，流出来的清液打湿了黑色的绸布，细嫩的表皮与相对粗糙的布料摩擦，痛楚又参杂着快意。  
来自欲海的天使在莫扎特脑子里奏响着宏大的交响乐，每一根与琴弓摩擦的琴弦都是他在快感下颤抖的神经，鼓手的锤子敲击着他的心房，迸出温热的血液和炽烈的喜悦。  
他溺水了，又无比畅快。萨列里的指尖冰凉却无比稳定，像是风浪中拴住船只最后的锚。莫扎特听到他们共同的音乐在流淌，他意外，他惊喜，他迫切地渴望更多。  
他食髓知味。  
莫扎特向来是不会拒绝快乐的，他一从水面下挣扎上来恢复了呼吸，便迫不及待地攀上萨列里的肩膀。他将上半身压低，脸颊与对方即使在睡梦中也变得呼吸急促的鼻相贴，然后仿照着方才的动作压低腰抬起屁股——他很快得到了想要的。  
月光无法穿过厚重的窗帘，正如她过去无法见证一位凡人的痛苦，今日她也无缘窥视天才与凡人的交欢。只有微弱的烛火和房间内的水声与精油香气混杂着，交嬗出暧昧的情色气息。这场戏剧的主角是如此入迷，以至于他甚至没发现自己身下本应沉睡的人在不知何时睁开了眼睛。  
萨列里觉得自己要么是在做梦，要么是已经受到了主的惩罚，陷入了无尽的幻境之中。那个给他带来爱情和痛苦的，遥不可及的星星正骑在他身上，他金色的短发遮住了他的视线，却不妨碍他被紧致包裹的性器传来的感受告诉他正在发生的事情是什么。  
他们在做爱——萨列里，莫扎特，安东尼奥和沃尔夫冈，那个阿玛德乌斯，上帝的宠儿，音乐的精灵……主啊……  
萨列里的脑子乱成一团，他下意识地想要抬起左手，却发现那被莫扎特紧紧按在地上，因此只好抬起右手环在人的后背上，想落下又有些犹豫。  
“沃尔夫冈……？”  
“Oui～安东尼奥？”  
莫扎特的动作暂时停了下来，他抬起脸去看萨列里，吻着他的下巴，把一句应答的话混着呻吟扭出千八百个调子来——就像他那些花哨的变奏曲，萨列里不合时宜地想。  
他觉得自己的心跳要突破极限了，而莫扎特一定是第一个感受到这一点的人。他欢快地笑了起来，像是情人一样将他们交握的那只手拉到面前，吻着上面已经不再流血的伤口。萨列里像是触电般颤抖了一下，飞快想要收回手，却被莫扎特死死攥住了。  
“我的好大师，我累啦，您帮帮我嘛。”  
没有嘲讽也没有询问，他甚至看上去毫不在意，莫扎特的语气仿佛他们是已经上过无数次床的伴侣，任性地索取快乐。  
他有这个资格，萨列里不无苦涩地想。  
没有萨列里能拒绝莫扎特，这该死的命运，愚弄人心的爱情女神！  
然而莫扎特已经等不及萨列里那厢的胡思乱想了，他收缩着肌肉，成功地把神游的萨列里拉回了眼下的地毯上。他是真的累了，腰酸的不行，睡着的萨列里又全无配合，一切只能靠他自己。可现在他的安东尼奥醒啦，不得不说这反应足够可爱到让他之前的努力得到满意的报偿。  
“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，来吧……”  
萨列里一阵恍惚，他的天使发出恶魔的诱惑，要把他拽下地狱去。可是他的身体已经先他的灵魂一步做出反应，他本搭在对方肩上的手下滑扣住那对于成年男性来说纤细了不少的腰，把莫扎特揽在怀里翻了个身按在地毯上。受伤的手还被莫扎特握着，他只好压在对方身上，将头抵在他肩膀。  
今天莫扎特的颈侧没有混合着女士的香水味，萨列里没有掩饰那点满意，在咬上那块肌肤的同时把性器抽出些许，又狠狠顶了进去。  
莫扎特发出一个颤抖的高音。但他只消停了一会又不满足起来，在萨列里身下扭来扭去，把性器前端的液体抹在萨列里一塌糊涂的礼服下摆。  
“这里，安东尼奥……”  
他诱导着萨列里去找那个最让他颤抖的点，然后在他们第一次配合默契的时候狠狠收紧了后穴。萨列里被莫扎特激的头皮发麻，几乎要克制不住自己，他咬住自己的唇——这让那些裂口又绽开了，泛出的血腥味稳住了他。  
出于报复萨列里开始用相同的角度连续顶弄柔软的内壁，粉色的肠肉连带着被撞进去的空气打出的细碎白沫一起随着性器的进出颤动。莫扎特尖声呻吟丝毫不知收敛，同时用指甲狠狠地挠他的后背，如果没有布料隔着的话，萨列里觉得自己的背上已经伤痕累累了。  
当然这不是说两人对这场性事有什么不满，恰恰相反，莫扎特对他们之间的契合度感到惊奇。他毫不怀疑萨列里是第一次做这档子事——开什么玩笑，他一看就像是奉行婚后性行为的人——但是莫扎特依旧从这其中获得了灭顶的快感。  
仿佛萨列里天生就能读懂他：他的音乐，他的痛苦，现在又多了他的身体。这种感觉令人着迷，莫扎特把腿盘到身上人的腰间，用甜腻的语气向他的床伴撒娇。  
“帮帮我，亲爱的大师……我想射了……”  
第一次就要求他用后面达到高潮太过勉强，不过好在萨列里虽然不懂这些，却没法拒绝莫扎特。一直沉默的男人稍微弓起腰在两人见拉开些许空隙，伸手握住了他夹在中间可怜兮兮的性器，用生疏的手法抚慰起来。  
放在平常的时候，莫扎特一定会写一首咏叹调来感慨萨列里这没法恭维的技术，然而现在他已经被前后夹攻的快感搞得脑子一片混沌，眼前都炸开了烟花。萨列里被他不停收缩的后穴和音高到和卡瓦列里有的一拼的浪叫搞得理智断线，全靠强大的意志力支撑才没有下手太重把眼前这个小天才后半辈子葬送了。  
高潮的瞬间莫扎特抓着自己手指的力度如此之大，恍惚间让萨列里觉得他们的手指都会在高潮的瞬间发出咔嚓的脆响碎成一团，然后登上明天的报纸。  
“维也纳音乐家在床上反目成仇，双双断送音乐道路”什么的，听起来就很丢人啊……萨列里胡乱地想着，甚至忘了拔出来就交代在了对方身体里。好在登报的悲剧并没有发生，莫扎特只是无声地干嚎了几下，就如同一只脱水的八爪鱼一样从他身上滑了下去。  
这倒是把萨列里吓了一跳，他顾不上自己被莫扎特的精液搞得一塌糊涂的衣服，赶紧伸手抱住了他查看人的情况。然而还没等萨列里做出什么实质性行动，莫扎特已经蹭了过来，交换了一个一方生疏一方熟练的吻。  
“我从前可不知道您体力这么好。”  
萨列里无从辩驳。难道要他说“我之前从未想过能和您上床”？他宁可用罗森博格的腮红化妆。于是他选择提出一个问题。  
“您为什么会在……”  
问到一半他自己都知道了答案。这个小混蛋进来的时候只有一半时间走门，在他严格告诉老管家不得把这个人放进来的情况下，他当然是翻窗户进来的了。  
“下次不要翻阳台了，莫扎特。这样很危险。”  
莫扎特不满地撇了撇嘴：“我们才刚做完！安东尼奥，你这个人真是一点情趣都没有。”  
说到底他根本不知道这是怎么开始的？萨列里百口莫辩。莫扎特似乎是感觉有点冷地往他身上贴了贴，露出一个少见的不带轻浮，含着些许恳求的笑。莫名其妙地，萨列里脑中出现他的声音。  
喊我的名字。  
“……沃尔夫冈。”  
“Oui.”  
终于满足了的金毛天才蹭了蹭他的衣领，体力耗尽地开始昏昏欲睡。而萨列里后知后觉地开始头痛起两个男人搞完究竟要如何收场。


End file.
